Chapter 30 - Garmane Trembles, Markus’s Cruel Strength
After successfully defeating a team of shinobi Micheal, Sasha and Miguel managed to get their hands on a Moon Scroll which is the scroll they need. After resting and regaining their strength they jumped through the treetops toward their final destination. “Alright we’ve got the last scroll.” smiled Micheal “Yeah, but those Kusa shinobi were a lot better than we thought.” stated Sasha “No kidding…lucky for us though they weren’t really into fighting that much. All in all though we were able to get the scroll.” laughed Micheal “I have to admit that those Kusa shinobi have some interesting techniques.” noted Miguel “Says you….me and Garmane saw through all of their moves. Isn‘t that right Garmane.” gloated Micheal “Gar…Gar.” nodded Garmane “Sure you did…that Leaf Storm Jutsu of theirs really had you two seeing stuff.” laughed Sasha “Well how was I suppose to know that they added a little something to confuse us.” retorted Micheal “You saw through everything after that.” laughed Sasha “That was pretty funny.” laughed Miguel “Shut up.” retorted Micheal Micheal, Garmane, Sasha and Miguel continued to jump from branch to branch in the canopy. All of a sudden Garmane stopped on one of the branch’s and began looking off into another direction causing Micheal, Sasha and Miguel to stop. “Hay Garmane what’s up?” asked Micheal “Mane…Gar…Gar.” motioned Garmane pointing in west of their position. “What’s going on?” asked Sasha “I’m not sure yet. Come on.” urged Micheal Micheal, Garmane, Sasha and Miguel all went in the direction looking for any sign of movement. “Gar.” motioned Garmane pointing at a clearing several feet in front of them. “We’re close.” said Micheal They jumped form the branch into a large leafy tree to hide from whatever or who they had stubble up on. They looked through the leaves of the bushy tree and on they ground they saw six shinobi standing around. “Hay those are those three sand shinobi that we ran into before the exams began.” muttered Micheal “Gar…Mane.” said Garmane trembling as he grabbed onto Micheal. “What’s wrong with Garmane?” asked Sasha “He scared.” muttered Micheal “Of what though?” asked Miguel “Of that guy.” motioned Micheal pointing at Markus. Meanwhile on the ground Markus, Lisa, and Simon stood in front of the other three shinobi. “Hay were only going to tell you one more time. Hand over you scrolls or else.” said One of the other shinobi. “Yeah right…like you’ll be able to harm us.” smirked Simon “If you know what’s good for you you’ll get out of here right now.” replied Lisa “What good for us…we’ll see about that.” said The same shinobi All of a sudden he pulled a kunai and was about to dash toward Markus however he couldn’t move. He looked down at his feet and saw that he was sinking down in sand. “What in the hell…Fusa, Kane help me!” shouted The shinobi as he struggled to get free of the sand. “David!” shouted Fusa “Hold on buddy!” shouted Kane Both of the shinobi ran up to him and grabbed him by his arms trying to pull him out, but with no success. “Damn it…it’s no use.” cursed Kane as he continued to pull. “Your doing this…stop it!” shouted Fusa looking at Markus. Markus continued looking at the three shinobi his expression was unchanged since the they ran into the three shinobi. “Why stop what you started.” grinned Markus “Damn you!” shouted Fusa and she charged Markus. All of a sudden sand flew out of the ground and completely surrounded Fusa wrapping her in cocoon of sand. “No Fusa!” shouted David who was now waist deep in the sand. They looked as the sand moved around wrapping itself tighter around Fusa like a large snake wrapping itself around it’s prey crushing the life out of it. “Let them go!” shouted Kane Kane stood up and created a few hand sign as leafs started to swirl around him. “Grass Style: Leaf Blade Storm!” shouted Kane Just then the leaves surrounding Kane flew toward Markus and began swarming around him like a swarm of angry bees. All of sudden something shout out of the swarm of leaves piercing Kane through the chest killing him instantly. “Kane!” shouted David now chest deep in the sand. David watched as Kane’s lifeless body dropped to the ground beside him causing blood from his wound to splash on his face. The sand surrounding Fusa’s body began to fall to the ground and when it was completely gone Fusa’s lifeless body fell to the ground. David looked at his friend body seeing that it had been crushed by the sand. He looked back at Markus and saw that he was still smiling at him. “Damn you…damn you straight to hell!” David shouted in a rage. “I’ve been there…not really my style, but you can tell me what you think about it when you get there.” grinned Markus Markus, Lisa and Simon all watched as the shinobi’s head disappeared under the sand leaving one hand sticking out it. “Nice one…I’ve been there, not really my style. What a classic.” laughed Simon “Hay guy’s we’ve got several little spy’s watching us.” said Lisa “I know…one of them was one of the brats and his pokémon that we ran into before the exams.” smiled Simon “Leave them be…if they were here to attack us they would have already.” said Markus as he turned around toward Simon and Lisa. “Well let’s get going.” urged Lisa All of a sudden a cloud of sand blew up around Markus, Lisa and Simon completely engulfing them and when it settled again they were gone. Micheal, Garmane, Miguel, and Sasha all jumped out of the tree landing were Lisa, Simon and Markus were standing. “That guy was brutal…those Kusa ninja didn’t stand a chance.” noted Miguel “No kidding.” nodded Micheal “Gar.” said Garmane “Hay Micheal why was Garmane so scarred?” asked Sasha “Garmane has the ability to sense the strength of and enemy.” explained Micheal “You mean like a sensory ninja?” asked Sasha “Yea except that he can sense the target full strength. The fact that he was scared means that that Markus guy was strong…very strong.” stated Micheal “Mane…Gar…Gar.” nodded Garmane “Cool…I didn’t know that you could do that Garmane.” smiled Sasha as she rubbed Garmane on the head. “Well its over now…let’s get going.” urged Miguel “Right.” said Micheal and Sasha at the same time. They jumped back into the trees and began jumping from branch to branch headed toward their destination. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content